The Road Untraveled
by googims
Summary: "The Road Untravelled" by the-fairy-godmother continued. Unfortunately, the original author never finished her story and since she hasn't updated it in almost 6 months I thought I should take on this challenge and finish it myself. Anyways, what if Gothel had never met Maximus in the forest, and just continued on her trip. what would happen to Rapunzel and Eugene (Flynn)...
1. Introduction

Hello fellow fanfic readers,

So recently I read the story "The Road Untravelled" by the-fairy-godmother, a Tangled fan-fic.

Unfortunately, she never finished her amazing story and since she hasn't updated it in almost 6 months I thought I should take on this challenge and finish it myself. I hope this is okay and if/when she returns I'm sure her story will be 10x better but this is my take so please stay tuned and send me suggestions on what to write and add into the story.

I am also a student so I may not be able to update as frequently but I will try to my best ability and if you can send in your suggestions, it will be a lot easier for me to write!

Thank you and let the story continue...

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING


	2. Chapter 45

Queen Catherine and King William groaned as it was so late in the evening but the party was just beginning. Guests were gulping down gallons of champagne and wobbling around and dropping their glasses and it wasn't even midnight yet. The party was getting too wild for the King and Queen to handle so they looked at each other and sneakily made their escape, slipping into the palace gardens hand-in-hand.

The winter air was crisp and fresh compared to the stuffy air in the ballroom. Catherine nuzzled closer to William and he wrapped his arm around the small of her waist. They both knew what the other was thinking but it was Catherine who broke the silence.

"I bet she has the most beautiful voice, unlike me." She giggled.

"And she's probably the type of girl that lights up the room with her smile." William said as he gazed into his wife's eyes.

"She would be adventurous and curious just like her father." Catherine replied.

"She would also be feisty just like you," William said tapping his finger on Catherine's freckled nose.

"And she would be the most beautiful woman in the whole kingdom. All men will have their hearts pinned on her." Catherine said placing her hand on William's chest, her eyes slowly clouding with tears.

"Woman," William repeated. Woman. That's right; his baby girl he had never got the chance to know was a woman now.

Back in the castle, Sophia was drunk out of her mind. The little pest that made her stunning dress really pissed her off and she just wanted to get her mind off of her. She couldn't understand how Eugene didn't even pay attention to her when she called him into the dressing room wearing nothing but a lacey, black corset and matching panties. He only had eyes for Rapunzel. Sophia never felt inferior; she was always able to manipulate her way through any situation until she got what she wanted. But with Eugene, he was such a loyal husband to Rapunzel that Sophia worried that she could ever break them apart or even just get one passionate night with him. Sophia would look at Eugene, staring at his toned, fit body and she just knew that he would be very well-endowed. Also, Rapunzel truly was beautiful. She did not have to wear makeup or special dresses to show that, unlike Sophia. She was talented, caring, and polite and everyone could see it. Everyone loved her and treated her with such warmth while no one seemed to want to have anything to do with Sophia.

"Eugene, Eugene Fitzherbert! Come here right now!" Sophia hollered drunkenly as she stumbled through the palace halls. "Why go with that blonde-haired girl when you could have a woman like me? She can't give you what you really want, but I can."

The very confused, older Eugene Fitzherbert was knocked out his vision that included his dead son and his family he never got to meet when he heard a young woman calling his name in the halls. He rubbed his temple and ignored the calls, believing that they were not real when he heard the pleas for his name getting more desperate. He put on his glasses and opened the door and was surprised to see the future queen of Corona calling out for him.

"Yes, my dear?" Sir Eugene asked looking the girl up and down, noticing that her once beautiful dress was ripped in all sort of places.

"Not you, you old piece of shit!" She said spitting into his face.

"Well goodnight then, young lady and have a glass of water." Eugene said turning to return to his room until Sophia spun him around and grabbed his face startling him so his glasses fell on the floor.

"You have the exact same eyes as Eugene," Sophia said curiously, staring into his chocolate brown eyes. Her breath reeked of alcohol.

Right then, she clenched her stomach and leaned forward. Sir Eugene knew exactly what was coming but he had fast reflexes, for it ran through the family. Within a blink of an eye, he has picked up his glasses, jumped back, and slammed the door. To his prediction, he heard the sounds the girl gagging and coughing outside his door as she puked.

He shook his head when he realized, Eugene Fitzherbert? What was this girl talking about? She was obviously talking about a young man. He sat down in his desk contemplating this when he finally thought, "Could it possibly be the one that survived?" He had heard that only one young boy survived that fire but he never thought much about it. His son did mention that he had another child coming on the last day they ever spoke. And whenever he visited the cemetary he only saw four tombstones. He rubbed his brow as he held his cup of coffee to his mouth. Could this Eugene Fitzherbert possibly be his grandson, the only family he has left?

The coffee cup slipped from his fingers and smashed into a million pieces.

Thank you guys! Please rate and review this. I know this is a short chapter but there is definitely more to come! Stay tuned...


	3. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Hey guys, so the last chapter took place on New Year's Eve but we're going BACK IN TIME because I really wanted to add in a Christmas chapter since it would be Rapunzel's first Christmas outside the tower and the idea of her and Eugene exchanging gifts and getting ready for Christmas was just too cute I had to add it.

The town of Estrella was enveloped with Christmas spirit. Hot cocoa and apple cider was sold in stands scattered among the town. The pond had frozen over and the people were getting their skates ready. Snowmen were seen on every corner and almost every man in town went into the woods to chop down trees for decorating.

Since it was her first Christmas outside the tower, Rapunzel was total entranced with this totally new and exciting experience. She had seen small children running about, throwing snowballs at each other and she thought it was most peculiar. When Robert and Eugene hauled in a large tree into the house and Emily brought out boxes filled with colorful bulbs and ornaments, Rapunzel had no idea what was happening.

"We are getting ready for Christmas, you know?" Eugene said as he pulled off his gloves. His cheeks and nose were red from the winter chill.

"Christmas?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"Decorating the tree? Hanging up ornaments and lights?" Eugene replied.

Rapunzel just cocked her head, looking confusedly adorable.

Eugene raised a brow at her. Surely Gothel wasn't that cruel enough to not even tell her about Christmas. But by the look on Rapunzel's face, Eugene knew the answer.

"When December comes around, it is officially the holiday season and everyone gets ready for a holiday called Christmas. We celebrate this by exchanging gifts, decorating, and spending time with our families. And for the children, a man name Santa Clause goes around the town giving gifts to the good children." Eugene explained.

As Eugene went on about this holiday, Rapunzel's smile widened to a goofy grin and her eyes shone as she listened intently. It made Eugene smile as she looked like a little puppy getting ready for its first walk. She was so excited to get gifts for Emily, Robert, Pascal, Max, and especially Eugene. She thought about what to give him for a very long time during dinner she didn't realize she hadn't said a single word.

"Rapunzel?" Emily asked. "Is everything alright dear?"

Rapunzel looked up from her happy trance about sugar plum fairies and and saw that everyone in the dinner was looking at her with a concerned expression on their faces.

"Oh yes!" Rapunzel said so suddenly that she dropped her fork on the floor and when she went to pick it up she knocked over Robert's glass.

"Sorry..." she said with a guilty expression. "It's just- all this Christmas-y stuff is so new to me and it really excites me, I just can't contain it." Rapunzel said cowering away.

The whole table relaxed for they were expecting the worse, but it was just quirky Rapunzel being, well, just herself and they all began laughing till they couldn't breathe.

After dinner, Rapunzel sat by the window humming while she brushed her hair. Her hair had been braided almost every day since she left the tower so she decided to let it loose tonight. When Eugene entered the room and saw all seventy feet of her hair let down, he couldn't help remember all their dates and memories that happened when she lived in her tower. Although it was the tower that kept Rapunzel hidden away from everyone and everything, it still held many precious memories such as their first meeting, first time, and proposal. When her hair was down, she looked just like she did when they first met. Rapunzel turned to see Eugene and he noticed that she was not the same girl he had met just a few months ago. This girl's stomach was swollen and a baby was growing inside of it. In fact, his baby.

"Hi," Rapunzel said sweetly, unconsciously rubbing her belly.

"Hi," Eugene said approaching her and placing a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"Want to feel?" Rapunzel said pointing to her belly.

Eugene looked at his wife and slowly, he placed his large, rough hands on his wife's warm stomach. He felt around and suddenly he felt a small movement. He looked at Rapunzel, but she was absolutely still. It was only her eyes that urged him to continue. He gently rubbed the stomach, and felt a small kick and his heart leapt. This was his baby. This was their baby. He felt like he was overflowing with happiness. He placed a soft but passionate kiss on her lips, feeling her supple, pink lips, running his fingers through her soft, golden hair.

"I love you. I love you both so very much." Eugene said.

"I love you both, too." Rapunzel replied and she pressed another kiss onto him. Her kiss was ferocious and left Eugene wanting more. Suddenly, he picked up Rapunzel by the waist, bringing her close to him. He grabbed her by the shoulders and they kissed again with their tongues swirling around in each other and they became frantic to remove each other's clothes. He laid her down examining her body. Her skin was still milky and soft and her eyes were dark for the need of him. Slowly and gently, Eugene removed his trousers releasing his hardened, throbbing manhood. Holding it by the tip, he angled it perfectly and entered Rapunzel painfully slow. She let out a soft whine and Eugene moaned under his breath. He felt her walls expand and shape perfectly to him and he began to thrust her very gently. Rapunzel, wanting more, pulled him in and kissed him so hard it would leave their tongues and lips sore. Eugene understanding his wife's request began to thrust harder and faster. He felt himself growing hot and Rapunzel's body tensed up and all of a sudden they both came. They were hit with shattering pleasure causing them to both scream each other's names. They kissed sweetly once more before they both passed out on the bed completely naked but they were warm enough since they were together.

The next morning, Eugene woke up early and was very well rested. He woke up with Rapunzel next to him looking as beautiful as ever and he didn't want to leave the warmth and comfort of his wife's company, the thought leaving his lover behind for just a minute made him groan softly. He finally got enough will power to rise from the sheets and leave a peck on Rapunzel's cheek and stomach to get dressed and ready for work.

Rapunzel was finally over her cold and was ready to explore the village. She already finished all her dress orders since she was efficient from all those years of practice. This gave her the whole day and plenty of time to find gifts for all her loved ones.

She held the money that she earned by making dresses in a small knitted clutch she made herself and threw on a thick cape, woolen hat, and her winter boots. She carefully crept downstairs, past the kitchen and she heard a voice say, "And where exactly do you think you are going?"

Rapunzel looked up, startled and saw Emily back facing towards her, cooking eggs for breakfast.

"Uh- the town, just to look around and you know get ready for stuff." Rapunzel stuttered.

Emily set down a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and some fruits. Rapunzel didn't realize how hungry she was and started to nibble on the slice of toast unconsciously.

"Prepare for what sort of things?" Emily asked as she sat down across from Rapunzel.

"Oh you know, I need to get gifts for Christmas. What do you think I should get for Robert? I mean you know him best and know what he likes. By the way, what's your favorite color? You know I was just thinking about that today and I realized I didn't know. You know?" Rapunzel asked nonchalantly, picking at a strawberry before stabbing it with her fork and eating it.

Emily was surprised that this girl who had basically nothing was ready to buy gifts for both her and her husband. "Honey, you don't need to get us anything. Just being our family is enough." Emily said, placing a warm hand on Rapunzel's arm.

Rapunzel smiled politely, but Emily knew that this girl already had things planned out. Her eyes were way too expressive and Rapunzel couldn't fool anyone even if her life depended on it. Anyways, Emily realized that there was no stopping this stubborn, pregnant, woman.

"I'm off!" Rapunzel spoke suddenly, placing her empty plate and fork in the sink. "I'll be back around 12 for lunch and Eugene." She said giving Emily a hug before leaving.

The town was fully covered in a dense layer of white snow now that it was December. It looked like someone sprinkled powdered sugar all over the rooftops and trees in the village. Rapunzel took in the beauty of the outside world as she continued on.

She first went to get gifts for Pascal and Max. She got some supplies so she could build Pascal a proper bed since he stopped sleeping in the same bed as Eugene and Rapunzel since they always woke him up with their _activity._ For Max, she decided it was best if she made him some homemade apple treats.

During the past few months Rapunzel spent with Emily, she realized that she wore nothing but her wedding ring. She thought it would only be right for her to get a necklace for Emily. Emily had the most beautiful blue eyes that a gold necklace would definitely bring them out.

For Robert, she thought that she would get him some new tools for his workshop. She had also heard Emily and Robert bickering about how he never finished any books so she went to the bookstore to pick out her personal favorites that were full of adventure and suspense that she was sure that Robert would finish these. As she was leaving the book store, something caught her eye and made her pause. She approached the thick, aged, leather-bound book and picked it up. On the cover it read, _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_. She hugged the worn book to her chest and brought it to the clerk.

"Another one, please." Rapunzel bubbly said, handing the book to the old man in round glasses.

The man chuckled at this peculiar girl. She looked so full of love, she lit up the room.

"You're quite excited about this one." He said with a chuckle as he examined the book.

"Oh yes, sir! Very much, this book means so much to me." She said, looking down as she thought about her husband.

"Well if you like it all that much, it's yours." He smiled.

Rapunzel looked up with the most shocked expression. "But- But sir!"

"I insist," he said handing the book back to Rapunzel.

"Well thank you, thank you very much!" She said still in awe and left the shop. She made a mental note to herself to bake a cake for this man as a Christmas present.

She looked down at the book and smiled but realized that she couldn't give this to Eugene as a gift. When she was living in the tower, Eugene brought her books, paints, and all sorts of presents every time he visited. This wouldn't suffice. She tried thinking of what to get Eugene but the town clock stroke 12 o'clock and she thought that it was time she returned home.

Okay that's it for Chapter 46. I really wanted to get this out as soon as possible so I'm breaking the Christmas chapter in two chunks even though we are almost in March. I have a lot of ideas for the next one and I added some smut here just to… yah know. Also, did you like how i integrated a bit of other Disney movies? Like the book store scene was the same as the one in Beauty and the Beast. Just being a typical Disney nerd. And as always, please favorite, follow, and review!


	4. Chapter 47

Hello everyone! I'm back. It has been so crazy and I was desperate to put out this chapter but I was just too busy. I had 2 concerts and a huge competition. Also, school got pretty busy so I wasn't even able to watch a single movie this week. (I usually watch about 3-5 per week…) Anyways, enough whining, here's Chapter 47! I'm not so sure how this will turn out because I didn't really brainstorm but a crappy story is better than no story. Right?

Rapunzel hurried back home for dinner. All her presents were packaged carefully and she made sure that no one in the family could get a peek at what she had got them.

She placed the wrapped boxes under the tree but hid the book under her coat. When she got upstairs she placed it carefully under a folded dress.

"Rapunzel! Lunch is ready!" a warm voice called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Rapunzel replied in a sing-song voice as she pulled off her gloves. She picked Pascal up with her index finger and placed him on her shoulders and ran down stairs. She tried to hide her dejectedness when she saw that Eugene was missing from the table but everyone could see it.

"Eugene said that he needed to go to town today." Robert explained the pouty, pregnant woman.

"Ah, that's okay." Rapunzel said sliding into her seat, brushing the hair out of her face.

"So, what did you do today?" Robert asked Rapunzel. She grinned and popped a vegetable in her mouth.

Eugene walked through the streets of the village. He desperately wanted to see Rapunzel but he had to pick up a very important order from one of the local artists today. The bell jingled as Eugene opened the door to a small wooden building. The building was very old. The front window was shattered at the chimney didn't function. Eugene knew that it must have been freezing for the people working and living here.

"Ah! Eugene, I had a feeling you were coming today. Your order is ready." the small, round man said handing him a brown box.

"Thank you, sir." Eugene said. His breath was visible in the chilly air of the room. He reached into his pocket and handed the man a plethora of gold coins.

"Eugene! This is far too much." The man stuttered, handing him back at least half of those coins.

"Please sir. I know that this was a very hard piece for you to work on and you've been so patient and kind helping me with this." Eugene said pointing to the brown box.

The man stuttered at this man's generosity. Eugene raised an eyebrow and gestured at the man's children. They were dressed in old tattered clothing and were playing with a stuffed bear that had been stitched in several places and only had one eye. The man smiled giving Eugene a hug.

When Eugene left the building, he felt, Happy? He never thought that giving could bring him this much happiness. Flynn Rider would've never thought about others for just once second, but this was Eugene, a new man who had come to Estrella for a new life.

On Christmas Morning, the family exchanged gifts. The whole morning was full of laughs, "oohs", and "thank you".

Rapunzel and Eugene wanted to give their gifts to each other in private at the end of the night so they headed upstairs to their room after dinner and closed the door behind them. At last, Rapunzel handed Eugene her gift.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if it's enough." Rapunzel said, wincing as Eugene began to unwrap it.

Eugene peeled off the last layer of wrapping paper and his eyes brimmed with tears. It was an old leather-bound book with the words, "The Adventures of Flynnigan Rider" engraved on the cover. It looked exactly like the one he had growing up. He opened the first page and there was a little letter. It read:

_Eugene,_

_Words cannot describe how thankful I am to have you as my husband. You've shown me the world, and saved my life. I love you so much and I will always till the day my heart stops beating. Thank you, Eugene. _

_Love Forever, _

_Rapunzel_

He turned the card over and there was a watercolor picture of Eugene and Rapunzel at their first meeting. Eugene was tied to a chair with Rapunzel's hair. Pascal was sitting on her shoulder as she pulled him in, looking him in the eyes. Eugene could just hear the words, "But trust me when I tell you this: you can tear this tower apart brick by brick...but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel." All he could do was smile and bring Rapunzel in for a deep kiss. This was by far the best present he had ever received in his life.

It was Eugene's turn to give Rapunzel his gift. He pulled out the small brown box from behind the closet. He handed it to her. She looked up suspiciously from the box and Eugene urged her to open it.

Carefully, she pulled the red, satin ribbon and opened the box. She pulled out a small water-globe. She looked at it carefully and realized that inside was a miniature, ceramic version of the glen and tower. She shook it and glitter swirled around. She pulled out the small card that went with it. It read:

_Hi Blondie,_

_Our first few dates, our first time, our first meeting, our first "I love you", and where I proposed all happened here. I can't wait to share more "firsts" with you. I love you more than anything._

–_Eugene Fitzherbert._

Rapunzel let the tears roll down her face. She pounced on Eugene, suffocating him with kisses and hugs. This was the best, first Christmas for them both.

OKAY I'M REALLY SORRY THIS CHAPTER SUCKED. I really am! But I want this to be out ASAP. Thank you for your follows, favorites, and reviews!


End file.
